Mind Games
by Tiana
Summary: Read the auther note PLEASE. It's a series which will become weird. Very. Violence, language, and a bit of a suggestive theme.
1. Irrisitable to Kiss and Touch

Mind Games  
--------------  
  
***Notes: I don't own Gundam Wing, I wish I did. Umm...I don't like Relena, and this fic may seem favored to her at first, but..*evil laugh* Anything in ( ) is an authers note. This is the shortened, re-written version. So remember, some of you anti-Relena fan can be relived that this turns into an anti-Relena fic. If you like Relena, read the beggining and then go away. LOL  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*CHAPTER ONE : Irrisitable to Kiss and Touch  
  
Relena Peacecraft sat at her Vanity, looking at herself. "I am beautiful, she declaired. "I am the beautiful blond princess of the Sank Kingdom. I am rich, talented, and intresting. What more could a man want?" She closed her eyed, then opened them. "If I wear make-up, I'll look even more beautiful. Then, I shall get my way with Heero."  
  
She took out her make-up, and smiled. "Brown eye shadow for my pretty Nile Blue eyes, pretty pink lipstick from me almost perfectly shaped lips, black eyeliner, rose blush for my clean and clear conplectioned cheeks. How could anyone resists?" Her maid entered.  
  
"Relena-sama, use this lipstick," she handed her the same shade of lipstick she was going to wear.  
"What's the difference between this lipstick and the one I'm wearing?"  
The maid smiled. "The greatest magess in the world gave that lipstick a spell. It makes you irresistable to kiss and touch."  
"Yeah right! I command you to stop lying!" Relena said, putting the 'magic' lipstick in a drawer, just saving it for when hers ran out. She knew the maid was lying.  
  
The maid left, and Relena continued to put on her make-up, and getting ready for her date with Heero. He asked her, because he hadn't seen her in months and missed her. He said to be aware that he may try to kill her, which would be his big mission. She agreed, and they would meet at the beach and talk, by the moonlight. When she was done applying make-up, she got in her pink limo, and told her new, young servent Ezra (yeah, dumb name...nothing of any importance) to drive her to the beach in the Sank Kingdom. He did so, admiring her new (sluttish) look. He thought she looked nice. Very grown up.  
  
She arrived, stepped out of the car and set her eyes on Heero. He was just as hot a she remembered. He had on his school uniform, propbably because, unlike her he wasn't rich. She ran up to him and hugged him. He remained still and tall, not returning the embrace. She let go and looked him in the eyes. They we're a deep black in the moonlight.  
"Heeeeero...." she wispered. "I missed you. Are you still going to...kill me?"  
He nodded. "Someday, without you knowing, I will do as the perfect solider would, and kill you."  
"Oh. I see how it is. You don't love me..."  
"No I don't Relena. I don't love anyone, and that does count you."  
"No one, Heero? No one at all?"  
Heero shook his head. "That's right," he lied, not telling her of the one person he did have a little passion for.  
"You never loved anyone. You have no compassion at all!"  
"Hn.."  
"So I came here to see you. What are we going to do?" she asked.  
"I thought we could sit on the beach and talk. I brought some wine and food."  
She sighed. "What a cheapskate," she mumbled.  
"I heard that. If you don't like it, leave!"  
She folded her arms. "Maybe I will!"  
He gave a little smirk. "I'm waiting."  
She stormed off and slammed her car door and told Ezra to drive off. Heero sat on the beach, took a drink of wine and ate a sandwich. Turkey and cheese, to be exact (isn't it always?!).  
  
Relena sat on her bed. "Ya' Know, I really don't think he likes me. Maybe I'll call Duo. He can talk with me. After all, he did hit on me." She picked up her phone and dialed his current number, at his dorm. He picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Duo. It's Relena."  
Duo sneezed, then said, "Bless me. Hello Relena. How have you been?"  
"Not too good. Heero has rejected me....again."  
"That's how he is, Relena. You can't just go straight after him. If you don't appriciate his efforts, he'll basically tell you to fuck off."'  
Relena relized what she had done. She had called him a cheapskate and walked off in a hoof of anger. "Duo, Since I'm all dressed up and ready for a date, will you go out with me tonight? My treat."  
Duo thought about it. If it was her treat, why not? "Sure. I'll get in my tux, and we'll go where ever you want to go."  
"Thanks. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."  
"Okay. Bye."  
"Bye, Duo."  
Each of them hung up.  
  
Relena looked in the mirror. She still looked pretty, except her lipstick needed a retouch. It wasn't too moist anymore. She thoughtlessly went in her drawer and to get her pink lipstick. She applied it, puckered up, and left the room, went down her spiral, red carpet steps, and barged into Ezra's room. "Ezra, to Duo's house!" Ezra nodded, put his coat on and headed out the door. Relena ran after him and got in her pink limo.  
  
Meanwhile Duo got dressed in his tux. He didn't fully wear it. He left the crummy jacket off, and had just the white long-sleeved shirt, and black pants. He rebraided his hair and waited for her. She came and knocked on his door. He answered the door with a smile. He had to take pity on her. She was let down by the guy she loved. She was the richest, prettiest girl at school, so it would be goof to befriend her.  
  
They walked to her limo, and she told Ezra to drive her to the high class Itallian restaraunt, Chez Rollé. Something about Relena made him want to kiss her all over. To touch her. To do unspeakable things to her.  
"Relena...can I kiss you," was forced out of his mouth. He didn't even like her. What had possessed him to say such a thing?  
"Kiss me?"  
Duo nodded. "Kiss you," he said softly.  
She smiled and nodded. This was *her* first kiss. Duo leaned over and softly kissed her neck, her cheek, and then her lips, softly. Then he decided to become more intresting and stick his tounge in her mouth. Relena didn't protest, and besides, he'd just brushed his teeth.  
"Did you like it Relena?" Relena nodded. "Do you want me to continue?" She nodded again. So he continued to kissed her until the limo stopped. Ezra rolled down the dimmed window, separating him from them. He was shocked to see Relena kissing Duo. He had always thought she had a big time crush on Heero.  
  
"Uh...We're here," Ezra said.  
Relena quickly turned forward and blushed. Okay. Thanks. Pick us up at midnight?"  
He nodded. "Of Course, Miss."  
  
  
  
  



	2. She Can't Win

Mind Games  
--------------  
  
***Notes: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sunrise and Bandai do. This is there it gets into some BAD stuff. *evil laugh again* Hehe, Relena-sama, it is time to DIE! Anything in parenthesis () is an authers note, or probably me making fun of something. Oh yeah...dont worry about Duo and Relena.  
__________________________________________  
  
*CHAPTER TWO : She Can't Win  
  
Duo and Relena sat at the table, each wanting to do those unspeakable acts to each other. Both of them were hiding it by eating and drinky wine. But it was only 9 pm, and three hours to just do whatever. They kept drinking, and making small talk, but soon enough   
"So uh...Wanna go get a hotel room?" Duo asked.  
Relena's eyes widened. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
The two of them both knew that there was (conveniently) a hotel a few blocks down, so the payed for the food and wine and walked to the hotel. Relena got out her credit card and got a room immediatly. Their room was like the king of all rooms. It was beautiful. Most of the furnature was navy blue and velvety. Duo sat on on of the chairs and you'd swear he was turned on by the way the velvet made his butt feel. He smiled. "Relena..."  
She smiled back, sitting on the bed. "Well, aren't you going to come over here?"  
Duo stayed still. "Yes...NO! No!"  
"No?" Relena questioned.  
"Uck! What am I doing here?! I would NEVER be in a hotel room with you. I'm not like that....How did this become so...sexual? It was just a free meal," Duo said. "Father Maxwell, forgive me. I have almost sinned, but all is well."  
Relena seemed shocked. "I just don't get it." She took out the lipstick from her purse once more and applied it to her lips.  
"Relena, move over on that- Whoa.....I suddenly have the urge to fuck you!" Duo said. Relena then got a tissue and wiped off the lipstick. "Wait...No. BAD! No fuck Relena. Ew!" He made a disgusted face.   
Relena lowered her head. "That maid was right. This stuff is under a spell. Maybe..." Her eyes got big. "Maybe I can get Heero to love me with this lipstick!" Duo snickered from behing her, then he gagged. "What's so funny?" she asked.  
"Heero would rather die than love you. Sure thats an understatment, but still. He hates you so much that shit you put on won't work. He's like immune to it or something," Dou added in, "Plus, that's just wrong!"  
"Who's gonna stop me?" Relena asked.  
"Me!"  
Relena nearly chocked on her spit. "Oh..." She was hacking at the moment. "Really?"  
Duo nodded. "Yes, me! Who else is here to stop you, baka!?" he'd yelled to her in his agitated voice.  
"Can I ask you a question?" she'd asked.  
"You already did," he grinned at his slyness.  
"Seriously. Duo, are you trying to stop me because you are in love with me and don't want me to be with anyone else but you?"  
Duo laughed so hard you could tell he was going to snort. "Ha! Me and You! NEVER!"  
"But...then why did you try to suduce me?!"  
"Who's suducing who here?"  
Relena narrowed her eyes. "You asked me if i wanted to goto the hotel room, you love-stuck virgin."  
Duo stuck his tounge out. "Maybe so, but I'm the best damn kisser you'd ever met. Duo Maxwell, I may run, I may hide, but i never tell a lie- that's me in a nut shell. You know I'm right."  
  
Relena try to stalk out of the door, but Duo was in Her way. "Didn't I just warn you?" he asked. "I hate to hurt a girl, but you're not just any girl, you're a...BITCH!" He took a gun out of no where, and smiled. "Never leave home without it." Then he aimed at her, closed his eyes and looked away. Then he pulled then trigger.  
  
She had no time to move away. Duo's actions were far too fast. The bullet hit her arm. She clenched it as soon as it hit. She ended up kneeling on the ground crying in pain. Sweat drops on her forhead, causing her hair to becoming moist and separated. Her mascara ran down her face. All her make up became smudged by her tears. Duo glanced at her and mouthed, 'I'm sorry' and ran off.   
  
Relena found a first aide kit in the bathroom. She couldn't goto the hospital. What ig they did something bad to her because she was rich? She could not take chances. She did not want to end up on the Sunday Paper's front page as a Rape victim. She wasn't raped, she was hardly kissed. All that happened was the crazy Duo Maxwell had shot her left arm. But of course, the press would gossip as always. What Relena did next would be very painful. She took a pair of tweezers she'd found and gently tried to get the bullet out of her arm. This was easier said, than done. She screamed at the immense shooting paints that went through her whole body as she so much as touched the wound.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, I will get you got this!" she vowed, the screaming as the bullet cam out of her arm by the tweesers.  
  
Meanwhile, Duo ran to find Heero. Duo knew Relena would find him, and for the sake of it all, Heero was his friend and Heero needed to be warned before it was too late. Duo though it was a dumb thing to worry about, but knowing Heero, it cant be taken too lightly. She was off to suduce him, and quite frankly, Duo didn't want that. If anyone was gonna suduce Heero...it wouldn't be her.  
  
END OF PART 2 


End file.
